All I want for Christmas is you
by PachuaSunrise
Summary: Just a one shot that has a Christmas theme. Pure fluffy goodness.


**I felt like we should take a break from all of the angst and fighting and have a little Christmas Cheer. This will be a series of one shots with different pairings. Four at the most but most likely only two. What's wrong with a little "fluff" now and then? It may be predictable but oh well it's just for a fun light read. No angst required. BTW today is my birthday :) ****REVIEW PLEASE**

"_All I want for Christmas is you" _Sakura Haruno thought.

Many things had changed in the four years since she was thirteen years old. The Akatsuki had been defeated, Orochimaru was dead, and Sakura was finally a Jounin. One thing hadn't changed though, Sasuke was still missing. After the Akatsuki and Orochimaru had been defeated Sasuke decided he needed time to "think". What did that even mean? All Sakura knew is that she was still alone. Kakashi told her that Sasuke needed time to travel so that he could come back to the village on his own terms.

The seventeen year old sat in the living room of her apartment with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. Her worn green couch molded to her shape and a red wool blanket covered her. A small Christmas tree stood in the corner of the room. It was decorated with simple white lights and a gold star on top. Red and green ball ornaments lined the branches. Candy canes hanged on tree branches. A dozen or so presents sat beneath it's green branches. They varied in size and color but one present drew her attention. It was a small red box with a green bow that had mysteriously appeared that morning. A tag was attached but it only read "_Open me tonight at midnight"_. Normally Naruto would be the prime subject but his present was already under the tree. Who could of gotten into her house and put it there?

"_Sakura are you awake?_" a voice called behind her front door.

"Hold on a second" Sakura shouted as she rose from the couch.

Still holding her hot chocolate Sakura opened the door to find a smiling Naruto. Bundled in a yellow and black parka Naruto looked like an Eskimo with an obsession with bumble bees. His pants matched his jacket and his boots were black. A Santa hot rested snugly on his head.

"Whoa Sakura you look like a mess" Naruto laughed as he pushed his way inside.

"Just make yourself at home" Sakura mumbled.

Naruto wasted no time in taking his boots off and plopping himself onto the couch. In his hands was a cup of steaming hot chocolate that he had pilfered from the kitchen.

"Well I'll just wait here till you get ready" Naruto said.

"Ready for what?" Sakura inquired.

"Ready for what? We're going to go have lunch with Kakashi. Don't you remember?" Naruto asked.

A light went off in her head and Sakura swore. She completely spaced on the fact that her former teacher was taking them out to lunch. Sakura looked at her reflection in a near by mirror. Her hair that was the color of cherry blossoms was sticking out in random places. Faint dark circles lined her lower eyes. Fortunately green eyes sparkled back at her. Not all hope was lost.

"Give me twenty minutes okay?" Sakura begged.

"Alright I'll just read a book while I wait" Naruto said as he moved towards the bookshelf that lined the wall.

Turning towards her hallway Sakura made her way to the bathroom. Easing her way in Sakura instantly felt claustrophobic. This apartment had a very small bathroom. Soft cotton brushed Sakura's hands as she wet a washcloth with warm water. Pushing down the pump of her face wash Sakura began to scrub her face gently. After she washed her face a small red tint covered her cheeks. Grabbing her ruby red hairbrush Sakura wrestled with her unruly mane. After taming it Sakura slid a red headband in her hair.

Sakura stretched out her legs as she entered the hallway once again. Now Sakura opened the door opposite her and entered her bedroom. A bed with a white blanket and white pillowcases was across the room. Moving over to the wooden closet doors Sakura began to look at her wardrobe. Quickly she pulled out her black snow boots and white tights. Slipping on the white tights came next. Reaching deep into the back of her closet Sakura pulled out a red velvet dress. The dress slipped on easily with the hem falling on her mid thigh. The sleeves went all the way to her wrists. A matching red wool trench coat with black buttons covered the dress. Sakura grabbed a small package and slipped it in her pocket. Quickly Sakura fumbled out into the living room while yanking on her boots.

"I'm ready" Sakura panted.

"Took long enough" Naruto mumbled as he tugged on his boots.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"I said let's go" Naruto covered.

"That's what I thought," Sakura said.

Taking out a silver key Sakura locked up the apartment and walked with Naruto to the entrance of the building. A shiver ran up Sakura's spine as her body felt the icy cold wind. In the corner of her eye Sakura saw Naruto shrugging off his jacket. All he had underneath was a thin white shirt.

"Take it" Naruto ordered.

"That's okay I'm not that cold" Sakura lied.

"Look I know it "clashes" with your outfit but I don't want to have to thaw you at the restaurant" Naruto joked.

"Thanks" Sakura whispered as she put on the bumblebee monstrosity.

Naruto took Sakura's hand and lead the way to the restaurant. The snow crunched under their feet. As the two walked through the streets they caused many whispers. There had been a time when the rumors of Naruto being in love with Sakura were true but now it couldn't be more wrong. Sakura didn't know who his knew girl was but Naruto seemed different. With Naruto's speed the duo reached the restaurant in no time.

As soon as Sakura entered the restaurant she took off Naruto's jacket and her trench coat.

"Thanks for the jacket" Sakura said sincerely.

"No problem Sakura" Naruto said with a lazy grin.

"Well Don't you both look dashing" a voice commented.

" Do you ever change you outfit Kakashi?" Sakura asked her former teacher.

Kakashi grinned through his mask and pointed to the Santa hat that sat on his head. Otherwise the aging man still looked the same. His hair now had traces of silver in it's gray midst. Although he was now in his thirties Kakashi was still able to keep up with the younger ninjas. Naruto and Kakashi sparred regularly.

"We're matching!" Naruto yelled in glee.

"I too am a fan of the Santa hat," Kakashi said smoothly.

"Can we just eat already?" Sakura moaned.

The trio ordered their meal and ate a tremendous amount. Conversation drifted on various subjects such as recent missions, Christmas plans, and etc. But one subject had remained unspoken throughout the lunch. Sasuke. When it came down to pay the bill Naruto and Sakura had to foot most of the bill. The three parted ways and Sakura found herself alone once again. The sun was beginning to set and Sakura still had one more stop to make.

The flower shop was near by so Sakura could walk easily. The voices of carolers filled her mind as she walked down the streets. White lights lined the eves of the building and caused the snow to sparkle like thousands of tiny diamonds.

"Where are you Sasuke? Are you having a nice Christmas eve?" Sakura thought.

The glow of the Yamanaka flower shop was in the distance. After Sasuke left Sakura made amends with Ino. They weren't as close as they once were but they were better. Reaching her hand into her pocket Sakura stroked the package. Inside it was a silver necklace with a tiny snowflake on it. Sakura had found it on a mission in the Water Country. As her bare hand touched the cold metal of the door Sakura shivered. Once the door was pulled up a twinkling of bells could be heard.

"Welcome to Yamanaka's Flower Shop how may I help you?" Ino asked in a monotone voice without once looking up from her magazine.

"You sure know how to spread Christmas cheer" Sakura joked.

"Oh sorry Sakura my parents are making me work tonight. It's so lame I can't have any fun when I'm not on a mission. SO what brings you here?" Ino asked.

"Well I have a present for you" Sakura said sheepishly.

"That's good because I got one for you too but you can't open it till tomorrow" Ino commanded.

"Alright don't worry I won't" Sakura promised.

Sakura saw a small white box on the counter and slipped it into her pocket. Taking out her silver box she put it on the counter.

"Sakura what is wrong with you?" Ino asked impatiently.

"I miss him," Sakura whispered.

"Who Sasuke? I know you do but you need to move on. Sasuke is too much work all that angst who wants to put up with that all the time?" Ino laughed as she said this.

"He just needs time. He'll come back and when he does he'll be fine" Sakura said.

"Well whatever Sakura think what you want but you need a man who will worship the ground you walk on. Not some little brooding boy. Ino commented.

"I'll see you later Ino" Sakura said as she darted from the store.

"SAKURA WAIT" Ino called out.

Clouds of snow flew from Sakura's feet as she ran. Tears streaked down her face and felt like they were going to freeze on her face. Sasuke would come back. Sakura knew it. It didn't matter if it took all of eternity Sakura would wait for him. Lights flashed past Sakura as she continued to run towards her apartment. Once it was in sight Sakura used one final burst to make it upstairs and unlocked the door.

Stripping off her clothes Sakura changed into a red silk nightgown that hugged her every curve. A pair of sheepskin slippers were instantly put on and Sakura went into her living room and took a candy cane off the tree. Peppermint flavor filled her mouth. A "Christmas Carol" sat on her coffee table. Taking the book Sakura curled up on the couch with the red blanket on top of her. Sakura let the story of Scrooge take her mind off of her problems. After what seemed like ten minutes the clock in the room chimed and reminded Sakura that it was midnight.

"Who gave this to me?" Sakura asked aloud.

As she unwrapped the wrapping paper all she found as a small white box. As she took the cap off the box a piece of paper was inside it.

"_Open the door_" it read.

"Open the door? Which door?" Sakura complained aloud.

"The front door Sakura open the front door" a muffled voice called from the other side of the door.

Walking to the door Sakura wondered who it could be. Was Kakashi checking up on her? Or was Naruto pulling some stupid prank? Sakura turned the doorknob and opened the door.

"SASUKE" Sakura cried.

"Merry Christmas" Sasuke said quietly.

Sakura's knees wobbled at the sight of him. Bubbles and butterflies filled her stomach. He looked as beautiful as ever. His hair was shaggier and hung in his eyes. His onyx colored eyes seemed to be staring straight into her soul. A white jacket rested on his shoulders while black pants hung on his hips. A blood red scarf was wrapped around his neck. As Sakura stared in shock Sasuke did something extraordinary.

Pulling Sakura into the hallway Sasuke wrapped his arms around her slim frame. The smell of pine trees radiated of him. Gently he grabbed her chin and tilted her face so that it was centimeters away from his. Slowly he eased his lips onto hers. A wave of shocking sensations went down Sakura's spine. The sweet taste of peppermint exploded in her mouth. Sasuke pulled away and smirked.

"Sakura I love you" Sasuke said as he picked her up bridal style and carried her into the apartment.

**So it was pure fluffy and cheesy goodness. So if I get enough reviews I'll post Naruto's in a week or so. ****Review Please!!**


End file.
